


Take Aim and Fire

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [11]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Blood, Demanding Newkirk, Helpful Klink, Hogan Shot, Hurt Hogan, Pain, Recovery, Surgery, Worried Klink, intruder, pistol - Freeform, rifle, shots, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This one is also based on an episode (Season 3, Episode 17). It's is my take on what could've happened if the intruder had shot one of the men in Klink's office. This is what happens when Colonel Hogan is shot in the chest when there doesn't seem to be a way out.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Take Aim and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Klink’s POV:  
“Schultz!” I yelled as we took cover behind the dresser and desk, “Shoot him!” 

“I can’t Kommandant!” he shouted back as he gripped his rifle. 

“Why not?” I asked. 

“I don’t have a clear shot,” he told me. 

“Give me the rifle Schultz. I have a better shot,” Hogan said from the other side of the desk. 

I took the rifle from Schultz and passed it to Hogan. He checked to make sure it was loaded before he sat up a bit and took aim at the intruder. 

The man shot off two rounds before Hogan could even get one. One bullet hit Hogan in the arm holding the gun while the other hit him in his chest. 

Hogan fell to the ground on the side of the desk. He wasn’t behind it anymore. There’s a chance he could get shot a third time. 

I crawled over to Hogan and pulled him towards me, making sure we both were safely behind the desk. 

There was blood seeping out of his khaki shirt, staining it a dark red. I took my coat off so I could use it to apply some pressure to the wound. 

“Klink,” he mumbled through his blood stained teeth. 

“Shh,” I said as I used the sleeve of my coat to wipe the blood trickling out of his mouth, “Don’t talk. Save your energy.” 

Hochstetter’s POV:  
“What’s going on here? Why do I hear gunshots?” I asked the group of prisoners standing outside Klink’s office. 

“Someone’s in there shooting at them!” the little Frenchman answered. 

I didn’t need to hear anymore. I drew my gun and carefully walked closer to the source of the shots. I peeked in the room and saw Klink and Schultz trying to keep the wounded Colonel Hogan alive to my right while the man with the gun was to my left. 

I stormed into the room, took aim at the man, and fired three times. I hit him in the chest all three times. He fell to the ground and I kicked his gun away, wanting to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt anyone else. 

“How is he?” I asked as I looked over at Klink keeping pressure on Hogan’s chest. 

“We need an ambulance soon or he’s not going to make it!” he exclaimed. 

I ran out and ordered the nearest guard to start the car. 

“Why? Who’s hurt?” the British one asked. 

“Hogan,” I answered which caused the four of them to run past me and into Klink’s office. 

Newkirk’s POV:  
“Colonel Hogan!” I exclaimed as I dropped to my knees beside him, “You’ll be alright sir! We’ll get you to a hospital.” 

I saw the bits of the blood stained shirt underneath Klink’s coat and my heart sunk. I can only imagine how much blood is hidden inside the fabric of the coat. 

I moved to put my hand on his arm, trying to offer him some form of comfort before we get the car parked out front. I looked down when my hand met something wet and not the normal leather I was expecting. 

“Blimey! He’s been shot in the arm too!” I said. 

“I know,” Klink said, “I didn’t have anything on me to make a tourniquet out of.” 

“Here,” I responded as I reached down to Hogan’s waist and unbuckled his belt, “This will work for now.” 

I grabbed his belt and wrapped it around his arm. I tightened it as much as I could, feeling guilty that it was causing him more pain. 

“Sorry sir,” I mumbled. 

“Hochstetter’s got the car ready!” LeBeau yelled as he ran inside, “Come on!” 

“Okay,” I said, taking over command, “Klink, keep the pressure on his chest. Carter, get his legs while Kinch and I will get his upper body.” 

“What can I do?” Schultz asked. 

“Make sure we don’t hit anything,” I answered. 

“And me?” LeBeau asked. 

“Get in the car to guide us once we get there,” I told him, “Move! Come on!” 

We all scrambled to our positions. I counted to three before Carter, Kinch, and I lifted the Colonel and started to walk to the car. 

“Easy, easy,” LeBeau said as he took Hogan’s feet to help us get him inside. 

“Kommandant Klink, let go of the coat and get in the passenger seat,” I told him. 

“Shouldn’t we be keeping pressure on the wound?” he asked. 

“I will apply pressure as soon as I get in the car. There won’t be room for the four of us in the back,” I answered, “Now go sir.” 

He reluctantly let go and climbed into the front passenger seat. Kinch and I eased the rest of the Colonel into the car before I climbed in after him. I sat on the seat on my knees and eased Colonel Hogan onto my lap. 

“Go!” I yelled at the driver as soon as I heard the car door slam behind me. 

I pressed down on the coat again, hoping this is slowing the bleeding down just enough to buy him some time. 

“See sir? I told you we’d be going to a hospital,” I said as I looked down at Colonel Hogan who’s eyes were slipping shut. 

“Colonel Hogan!” LeBeau yelled. 

“Sir! You have to stay awake,” I ordered as I tapped his cheek until he opened his eyes a little wider, “There we go. I know it hurts sir but we have to keep you awake.” 

\-----At the Hospital-----  
Klink’s POV:  
“I need help!” I shouted as I ran into the hospital, “One of my prisoners has been shot! Once in the chest and once in the arm. He’s lost a lot of blood!” 

“Prep the OR!” a nurse yelled as she and a Doctor grabbed a stretcher. 

I went back to the car and opened the back door. I helped Newkirk get out while he carried Hogan’s upper half out with LeBeau following with his lower half. 

“Put him here,” the Doctor said as soon as Hogan was out of the car, “We’ll take care of him and come and get you as soon as we can!” 

We watched as they took Hogan into the hospital and straight to surgery. 

“Do you think he’ll make it?” LeBeau asked. 

“He has to. I don’t know what I’d do if he doesn’t,” Newkirk answered as he threw my blood soaked coat into the back of the car. 

Hogan’s POV:  
God I’m so tired. Who knew getting shot in the chest would wear you out so much? 

“Sir! You have to stay awake!” Newkirk shouted as he tapped my check until I opened my eyes, “There we go. I know it hurts sir but we have to keep you awake.” 

I felt the car stop which made me think we’ve arrived at the hospital. Next thing I knew, Newkirk and LeBeau were placing me on a stretcher and I was taken away by a Doctor and his nurse. 

I’m guessing we were going straight to the operating room but I’m not so sure. All I see are blinding lights separated by a few ceiling tiles. Light. Ceiling tile. Light. Ceiling tile. That’s all I saw the entire time we went down the hallway. 

\-----Back at Camp-----  
Schultz’s POV:  
“Was that Coloenl Klink on the phone?” Carter asked as soon as I hung up. 

“How is he?” Kinch asked. 

“That was Kommandant Klink and he says Colonel Hogan is out of surgery,” I answered, “They did lose him once on the operating table but they brought him back. He’s in his hospital room recovering now.” 

“When can we see him?” Kinch asked. 

“I don’t know. You would have to ask Kommandant Klink that when he comes back,” I told them. 

“Great,” Kinch sighed.

\-----Hospital Room-----  
LeBeau’s POV:  
“How are you feeling sir?” I asked as I grabbed his hand. 

“Water,” he whispered. 

I quickly crossed the room to pour him a glass of water. I made my way back to his bed and helped him take a drink. 

“Small sips sir,” I told him before I pulled the cup away once he was done. 

“Thanks,” he sighed as he looked at the three of us with tired eyes, “Okay?”

“Yes Hogan,” Klink answered, “Everyone else is okay.” 

“Good,” he said before he closed his eyes. 

“Sleep well sir,” Newkirk whispered as we quietly made our way outside. 

“I’ve arranged for us to stay overnight to keep him company. We will leave tomorrow morning in time for roll call,” Klink told us once we were in the hallway. 

“Thanks sir,” I said, “We appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said, “Now get in there and make sure nothing else happens to him.” 

“Where are you going?” I asked as he turned to walk down the hallway. 

“To get some aspirin. All this worrying about Colonel Hogan gave me a terrible headache,” he explained before he walked down the hallway. 

“Who knew he cared this much about Colonel Hogan?” I asked. 

“I’m glad he did though. Without him we probably would’ve lost him,” Newkirk answered before we went back into Hogan’s room and sat by his bedside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading.


End file.
